


Двигатель прогресса

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: В отношениях инициатива далеко не всегда от парней, а то и вовсе помогают сторонние люди
Relationships: Aniya Keiichi/Yagi Touko





	Двигатель прогресса

Ания устало брел домой, мечтая помыться, отрубиться и пожрать. В голове будто плыло марево, вокруг — сумрак. Ему оставалось совсем немного, когда кто-то дернул его в кусты и заткнул рот. Приехали! Ания замахнулся локтем и вывернулся на автомате.

— Мффф... Яги?

— Цыц, Кей-чан, заметят! — Яги нахмурилась, сводя все шуточки на нет. 

Она отпросилась пораньше, но так и не сняла спортивный костюм, еще и волосы собрала в хвостик. Взгляды по сторонам навевали совсем страшные предположения.

— Кто заметит? Что случилось? — усталость сменилась злой настороженностью. Ания угрохал бы любого, кто обидит Яги.

— Не знаю... Ошиваются возле дома с час точно. Когда до магазина бегала, — Яги приподняла пакет со знакомым логотипом, — следили за мной, кожей чувствовала!

— Пха, может, ты им понравилась, глупышка.

— Мужикам, которые мне в отцы годятся? Кей-чан, ты не понимаешь. Они не просто следили, а записывали что-то, фотографировали, и взгляд такой... цепкий. Как у тебя во время подачи.

Во время подачи Ания чувствовал и видел одно — мяч и куда он должен попасть. И если похоже смотрели на девушку — на Яги! — дело пахло отвратно.

— Сколько их всего? Запомнила? Описать сумеешь? — Ания соображал быстро, но не знал: разбираться самому или бежать в полицию. Хорошо бы вызнать цель и структуру... Яги не схватили сразу же, значит, особо криминальное отпадает. И всё-таки стоит быть начеку.

— Кей-чан... Вон они.

По дороге вышагивали двое типичных клерков — приземистый лысоватый и нескладный в очках. Папки подмышками, фотоаппараты на шее. Они шумно переговаривались, то ли досадуя, то ли радуясь. С такими и драться не надо — достаточно рожу нахмурить. Ания харкнул и шагнул за кусты. Яги потянула его за кофту в глупой попытке удержать, и в итоге вылетела за ним прямо под нос пройдох.

Секундная пауза сменилась вспышками и возгласами.

— Наконец-то! Уже не чаяли дождаться! Вы же тот самый Ания Кеичи, путеводная звезда и счастливый билет Никогаку и, не побоюсь этих слов, один из лучших питчеров страны!

— Э-э-э, допустим. Куда интереснее, кто вы такие?

— Простите великодушно! Забыли представиться. Так долго вас ждали... Мы репортеры газеты «Здоровая нация», рубрика «Пример и гордость». За последний год ваша команда сильно поднялась, а ваши подачи поражали безупречностью.

— Ближе к делу, — все эти эпитеты раздражали.

— Всего парочку вопросов.

— Только без «ваше любимое...», Кей-чан сразу теряется.

Мутные репортеры тут же чиркнули что-то в папках. Вот кто просил лезть. Ну конечно, после замечания «так они тебя искали» Яги сразу посмелела.

— Не будем, — нескладный в очках улыбнулся и вооружился кучей техники разом. — Ания-кун, как давно вы занимаетесь бейсболом?

— С детства, еще отец приемы показывал, — Ания пожал плечами, а воспоминания первой тяжести мяча на ладони, вечно грязных шорт и окрика «Еще раз, еще!» вспыхнули теплотой. — А серьезнее со средней школы уже.

— А почему именно Футаготамагава?

«Потому что на более престижные еле наскреб баллов. Потому что сюда поступила Яги».

— По обстоятельствам.

— Вы не очень разговорчивый, как погляжу.

— Он уставший, — Яги нетерпеливо покачивалась все время, явно желая дополнить ответы любопытными подробностями. Ания сжимал ее плечо — только бы не проболталась.

— О, Ания-кун, скажите, что вам помогает стремиться к победе: ваш тренер, ваши тренировки или ваша девушка?

— Моя девушка?

Репортеры сверились с заметками и дружно закивали.

— Конечно. Яги Токо, менеджер клуба, раньше занималась в хоре... И, насколько нам известно, вы друзья детства.

Тут Яги точно ничто не останавливало.

— Все верно. За Кей-чаном если не присмотришь — такого наворотит!

— Кто бы говорил...

— Да ну. Разве я рвалась на дворовый матч во время простуды и дождя? Разве я отрубалась, забыв поужинать? Разве я неделю скрывала растяжение связок?

— Сто лет назад было.

— Как будто что-то изменилось! Тебе напомнить про тот самый матч? Ах нет. Тогда разве я вырубаю будильник бейсбольным мячиком?

— Хватит!

Яги показала язык. Ания, закипая от бессилия, следил, с какой скоростью фиксируется материал, и, стоило репортером открыть рот, тут же гаркнул.

— Интервью окончено!

Мужчин ничуть это не смутило, они быстро свернулись и пожали руки.

— Конечно-конечно, мы как раз хотели прощаться. Спасибо, что уделили нам время.

Они скрылись во тьме, и Ания, нахохлившись, наконец зашаркал к дому.

— Ну Кей-чан, не обижайся. У тебя все сухо и сухо, я чуть-чуть добавила красок.

— Добавили бы без тебя, поверь.

Яги догнала его и заулыбалась.

— А приятно, что меня назначили твоей девушкой.

— И не мечтай.

— Не узнаю Кей-чана. Куда делись все предложения переспать?

— Переспать не равно быть моей девушкой.

— Фу, ужас какой.

— А то ты не знала. Вообще слишком много про меня знаешь.

— Закопаешь?

Яги заглянула ему в лицо, озорная и хитрая. Словно и не была перепуганной, словно и не было репортеров. Зато их слова — остались. Как можно так легко проводить между людьми любовные связи?

— Отправлю спать.

На развилке между их домами Яги неожданно клюнула его в щеку и побежала, смеясь.

— Спокойной ночи, Кей-чан!

Ания растерянно поднес ладонь к щеке и не убирал, пока в комнате Яги не зажегся свет.

— Спокойной ночи, глупышка...

  
Весь остаток недели Ания почти не вспоминал этот вечер. Тренировки ужесточились, прежняя схема уползания домой возобновилась. Он и перемены почуял не сразу. Так, шепотки, поглядывания — всегда их хватало. Но когда какой-то малолетка чуть не на сто восемьдесят выкрутился вслед, странность последних дней накатила волной.

— Слышь, парень, я, кажется, пропустил нечто грандиозное со своим участием. Не подскажешь? — Ания подкараулил несчастного в том закутке коридора, где мало кто ходит в принципе. Парень дергался, искал помощь и после пары тычков допер, что надо отвечать.

— А я че, я ниче. Девчонки трепались, ну я у них инфу перехватил. Шито-крыто.

— Мальчик-ниче, проблемы со слухом? — для проформы Ания приложил парня еще разок. — Что за инфа?

Парень прокашлялся и сморщился.

— Что ты озабоченный фанат бейсбола.

Хорошее начало... Только это даже ленивый знал. И настолько бурной реакции раньше не наблюдалось что-то.

— Фанат бейсбола? Скудноватенький у тебя канал передачи...

Парень забился активнее и отчаяннее, чуть не всхлипывая.

— Пусти, сволочь.

— А ты полный объем выдай.

— Я жить хочу!

— Будешь. Если расскажешь все мне и больше — никому. За тебя это и так сделают.

Парень явно зарабатывал авторитет информацией, поэтому маялся целых две минуты. Перспектива сломанных пальцев процесс значительно ускорила.

— Я... я только слышал! — голос у парня дрожал и срывался, ничего, переживет. — Слышал, что ты озабоченный ваще.

Уже теплее. Хотя былые похождения мало кого трогали раньше, но новый директор, новые заморочки. Или...

— А конкретнее?

Парень зажмурился и выдал как на духу.

— Перед интервью ты зажал свою подружку прямо в кустах. Но я ниче, респект и уважуха тебе.

Ания хлопнул кулаком по стене, отчего парнишка вздрогнул. Да кому он сдался! Его исчезновения Ания и не заметил. Рожи хотелось набить, только куда более конкретные. Репортеры! Гонцы из желтой прессы, вот кто они. То-то название газеты нигде-никак и внешний вид жалкий. Найти и закопать. Живьем. Твари, гады, уроды. Ведь даже если сдохнут — написанное пером...

— Выяснил? — Шинджо подпирал стену, скрестив руки на груди. Обманчиво расслабленный, готовый броситься грызть глотки по сигналу.

— Лучше бы нет, — Ания упорно пинал подворачивающееся под ноги, вымещая злость хоть так.

— Докатилось бы.

— Ненавижу сплетни! Ненавижу прессу!

Шинджо утащил сумку прямо из-под ботинка, и удар пришелся по стене. Боль отрезвила.

— Как угораздило тогда?

Ания поражался этой его способности оставаться внешне невозмутимым.

— Да Яги... — в голове вдруг щелкнуло. — Яги знает?

— Она официально твоя девушка, и ты ее жахаешь по кустам.

— Черт... Черт!

— Поговори с ней.

Шинджо растворился так же внезапно, как и появился. Легко ему — поговорить! Ания в глаза ей смотреть не сможет. Он еще ладно, привык, а каково Яги? Какими взглядами и шепотками обмениваются за ее спиной? Все потому, что придурки-репортеры заранее спланировали эффект неожиданности. Подгадать время, напугать девушку, пойти именно той дорогой, где она спряталась вместе с другом, а потом разыгрывать дешевое интервью. И знать — оба слишком устали, чтобы просечь: пара вопросов и ни одной попытки разговорить — это ни в какие ворота. А самое пикантное эти сволочи, оказывается, получили, дальше — видимость деятельности. Уроды!

Теперь, зная причины, последствия напирали неотвратимо — все подмигивания, поигрывания бровями, гадкие улыбочки, все несусветно-неприличные предложения от мастер-класса до групповушки сияли неоном и кричали в рупор. Но сложнее оказалось не это, а выбор того, как реагировать. Гордо выпячивать грудь, огрызаться, отшучиваться, игнорировать... После двух уроков напряга и лавирования Ания сбежал на крышу.

Небо запредельно устремлялось ввысь. Улететь бы к порогу космоса, где вакуум и тишина. Улететь бы...

— Сиди уж, Кей-чан, — Яги ловко взбиралась по лестнице на возвышение, и непонятно было: то ли она про помощь, то ли последнюю мысль Ания озвучил вслух.

Яги держалась очень крепко, а с какими закатыванием глаз и томным голосом пересказывала реальную историю с паузами и двусмысленными намеками — журналюги обзавидовались бы. Только когда к ней подкатывали, зажималась и тут же парировала «Вы разве не читали, какой у меня пылкий парень?». С этим Анию доставали тоже, но цыкнуть на Яги он не мог. Та находила спасение хоть в этом. Да Ания и подойти к ней не решался. В итоге она пришла сама.

— Сразу к делу. Что думаешь по поводу?

— Закопать.

— Сразу всех?

— Нет, оставим клуб и Кавато-сенсея.

— Отличная идея! Будут свидетелями в суде.

Ания наконец посмотрел на нее — улыбающуюся, сильную, легкую на подъем — и вздохнул.

— Твои варианты?

— Мои? Да тут и так все ясно, — она развернулась к нему и на каждое слово делала шаг к сближению. — Такие сплетни или полностью игнорируются, долго и нудно, никакого расслабления, никакого подыгрывания, или... Мы поворачиваем их на благо себе и активно подтверждаем.

— Активно? — Яги слишком быстро оказалась рядом, ладони на щеках не давали отвернуться; у Ании внутри что-то ломалось.

— Чрезвычайно.

Она поцеловала его легко и властно, только обещая, что может быть лучше. Ания всегда думал, что она не умеет, а вот как... Второй раз он потянулся сам. И кто бы знал, как хорошо просто сидеть рядом и греться друг о друга.

— Теперь ты можешь говорить, что жахал меня и на крыше. И вообще фанат нестандартного подхода.

— Яги!

Яги щелкнула его по носу и дунула в ухо.

— Стеснительный какой. Хвались! Я разрешаю. И тоже буду. А в следующий раз, — Яги совсем уж внаглую и напрямую хлопнула ладонью по ширинке, — предложи мне снова переспать.

Ания покраснел до кончиков ушей. Приехали. С любой другой девчонкой — с удовольствием и сиюминутно, а с Яги — нет. С Яги так нельзя.

Ания отвернулся и буркнул в сторону.

— Я лучше приглашу тебя на свидание.

Яги тепло и уютно нырнула ему под руку.


End file.
